Who Do You See Behind These Eyes?
by Mangalover4321
Summary: When Bolt suddenly has a problem with seeing in his right eye, he doesn't tell his father but hides it from everyone. He knows he should tell other but he doesn't want to bother them until a man comes to him proclaiming that he knows the solution to his eye problem but it comes with a cost of leaving his village and stealing a scroll that's believed to be cursed. What will he do?
1. Preface: What Threats Can You Make?

**I do not own Naruto or any of Masashi Kishimato's works. **

* * *

**Preface: What Threats Can You Make?**

* * *

"_If my arms get ripped off, I'll just kick him to death! If my legs get ripped off, I'll just bite him to death! If my head gets ripped off, I'll just stare him to death! If my eyes get ripped off, I'll just curse him to death! And if he gouges out my eyes, I'll curse him from beyond the grave!" _

_ -Naruto Uzumaki_

* * *

He grasped his right eye in pain as he struggled to keep himself from falling over. The rain patted softly against the ground and he panted for breath to escape from the pain. He needed to be far away from any inhabitants of the village or he could easily ruin the peace that his father strived to keep for so long.

"Now, child, are you finally ready to accept your fate?"

He whipped around to face the pale man with silver snakes slivering towards him and he couldn't help but trip over his feet. He swore as he hit the ground, mud staining is clothes and face, and with one blue eye glaring up at the strange man.

"No way in hell." He snarled at him and the man couldn't help but smile at him, small fang like teeth as if he were part snake, shined down at him.

"Are you sure about that, child?" the man asked and he slowly moved his hand down covering his eye, wincing as he shivered in the rain.

"Yes…I can't do something like _that _to one of my friends…" he said and shook his head from the thoughts of it, "No way would I do that. Even though your offer is tempting I can't go backstabbing everyone in the village."

"Such great thoughts for a child. You truly are your father's child." The man stated and then the snakes moved closer to him, "Although, I am much interested making that deal with you even if I have to make some arrangements towards that precious little _sister _of yours."

His eyes grew wide and snarled back at him, "You place a single finger on her and I'll _kill you!" _

The man chuckled a little at this and bent down in front of him, with his golden eyes laughing at him.

"What threats can you even make, child?" he whispered and he felt the rain pour hard on him, downing his thoughts that he could actually even make a single strike against him.

"Now do you realize what is your choice, child?" he asked and held his hand out to him before he closed his other eye then opened them back up to reveal his right eye being the iris and pupil a very light white with his veins pulsing around it.

"And it's not child, asshole," he said as he grasped the hand that pulled him back up, "It's Bolt Uzumaki."

* * *

**AN: if you guys want me to continue this, please write a review and favorite/ follow! After having some reviews, I'll start writing a new chapter if you guys really want me to continue it! **


	2. I: You Can't Tell That I'm Not Smiling

**I do not own Naruto or any of Masashi Kishimato's works. **

* * *

**Chapter I: You Can't Tell That I'm Not Smiling**

* * *

"_A smile is the best way to get oneself out of a tight spot, even if it is a fake one. Surprisingly enough, everyone takes it at face value. I read that in a book." _

_-Sai_

* * *

Rain patted softy against the ground and the window of the Uzumaki household, where one resident was tossing and turning in his sleep. Blond hair rustled against his pillow and two blue eyes twitched to either stay awake or fall back to sleep. He groaned deep against his pillow before grabbing it and tossing across the room. He opened his sky blue eyes to face the ceiling and looked outside, lighting flashing against the window.

He brushed his covers off and stood up, the lighting flashing against his face before opening the door to leave his room. He swiftly exited through the hallway filled with picture of his parents, sister, and himself that all grinned at him that they loved him.

Although he doubted that himself.

He breathed deeply then checked around a corner to see if anyone happened to be out of bed. He opened a window and thunder clashed overhead. He bite his lip, hoping that no one head it's deafen roar as he exited the house through the window. He stepped into a puddle then grabbed the window frame, pulling it shut.

He breathed out a sigh and then started dashing towards the forest, wind rushing through his hair as he moved further and further away from his sanctum. His breath whisked away and the air in lungs evaporating from the speed he was gaining.

Then the world exploded into black and white, color disappearing from existence in his eyes. He quickly tried to slide to a stop but tripped over his own feet. Mud getting kicked up and grass ripped from its roots as he fell to the ground, staining his clothes and skin. Skin broke free and blood rushed out, drizzling onto the muddy ground and he swore silently as he squeezed his eyes shut to try and erase the black and white world.

His right eye slowly opened in hope that the world was normal yet he was disappointed by the black and white world that now greeted him with images of the trees and forest flowing with charka in bold bright colors unlike what he is used to see with multiple shades of color that bloomed around everyone. Although, his left eye was closed by the dirt that kicked into it and the new world he was seeing was foreign to him in so many different ways.

He cursed the world around him and sealed his eye shut again, hoping it return to his peace filled normal world. Then he opened both eyes, seeing the world in two different ways and pain radiating through his brain as he tried to see through both eyes at the same time. He swore again as he placed a hand in front of his left eye and looked just through his right seeing the world in a swirl of charka around him. He blinked at the fluorescent blue as leaves fell off the branches of trees and their color slowly dimming.

"_Now what do we have here?" _

A voice slithered out right behind him and he didn't need to turn around to see an immense charka pouring out of the figure who drenched black hair down near his waist. He could see fangs protruding from his mouth and a smirk across the figure's face. He wanted to shake at the man's charka but he held himself back and forced himself to turn and face the figure.

The man's golden eyes stared down at him in curiosity with slits as the pupil and his pale skin reflected against the rain and lighting in the sky. Through his distorted eye, the figure's body was filled to the peak with charka that seemed to ooze out and the figure took a step towards him.

"_You are very much like your father." _The figure stated and he scowled at this, anger building up in his body that erased the fear of the figure's killer intent.

"Be quiet! I am _nothing_ like him!" he snarled back and the figure snickered at this.

"_You both share very similar temper issues. Even after these years, many would assume so but I know that still holds back his anger. You release yours in the instant something strikes you close to your heart, but your father holds in it close to his heart before releasing it out in training." _The figure said and circled around him before bending down to his height.

"Who are you?" he hissed at the figure and the figure smirked at is before standing up to his normal height, almost towering over him as if he were a god.

"_Why, I am an old acquaintance of a friend of your father's. You must have heard tales of me from him." _The figure replied and tapped his fingers against his side before walking around him yet again.

"I don't care who you're acquainted with! You can go straight to hell for all I care!" he snarled back at the figure who frowned at this. He struggled to open his other eye now that his other was focused very strongly at his surroundings.

"_A child shouldn't say that type of language. You are far too young to be speaking it. Your mother would be horrified of this." _The figure said and he snapped around to face the man, anger lighting up in his eye. Veins started to appear around his eye and the sky blue colored eye had turned into a near white irises with no pupil seen in them.

The figure then grinned at the sight of his eye and he threatened, "Leave her out of this, bastard!"

"_Oh, now what do we have here? What an interesting development this become." _The figure whispered before turning away from him and pain exploded around his opened eye, causing him to grasp it in pain and gasp at it. Darkness closed around his vision and he swore to the pain as the figure smiled at this, leaving him to the forces of nature. Then sleep over took him and he fell face flat into the ground, mud soaking up his clothes and body.

* * *

"Hey! Here he is!"

He groaned at the sound of voices and licked his dry lips but tasted mud instead. He struggled to open his eyes and tried to push himself up but his muscles remained as jelly. Someone grabbed him from under his arms and pulled him back up to standing position, causing him to regain his balance quicker than he expected.

"Where have you been?! We've been worried sick about where you went off to."

He scowled at the voice of his father and slowly attempted to open his eyes, hoping the world had returned back to normal. Bold colors greeted his vision and bright blue eyes and short spiky blond hair greeted his eyes along with worry knit in his father's eyes.

"I went out for walk, okay?" He snarled back and his father frowned at this. He sighed and took a deep breath before crossing his arms other his chest, looking away.

"I just went out for a breather from everything." He replied and his father nodded at this, understanding that son does like to step away from the village to be to himself. His father stood up and placed a hand on his head, grinning down at him.

"As long as you don't worry your mother about it, I'm good, ya know!" His father announced and he placed a fake smile on his face, mastering the skill of deception, so his father wouldn't be alarmed about his walk and future worries.

But somewhere, not to close but not too far, a pair of eyes watched the exchange and knowing that Bolt Uzumaki had plastered on a fake smile that only those pair of eyes knew of his true expression on his face.

* * *

**Reply to Reviews: **

**Guest: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter and hopeful this one also! **

**Kisrock94: Sorry about the long wit, but here's a new chapter! When I review also, sometimes I can't help but also write 'More'. **

**Phoenix Glow: Thank you for taking interest in this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**pmw928: I know that the preface was short but I wanted to get something out about the idea and plot of this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's also shorter than what I normally do I wanted to post a new chapter to get things moving. I hope you enjoy the rest of this story! **

**nekochan1994: I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you like this chapter also! **

**Guest 1: I'm glad you're interested in the story and I hope you'll continue taking interest in it as more chapters build up! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Reply to Favoriters and Followers: Thank you guys for taking interest in my story and I hope you guys will continue to like it! I appreciate any feedback about it! **

**Author's Note: This story takes a while to make chapters because of the way I'm trying to write it as time goes on and I don't have all the time in the world to write to due to my current back pains from slight scoliosis I've developed and other issues. But, I'll try my best to get chapters out as fast as I can and hopefully they will each approve from the previous chapter! Thank you guys for everything and I appreciate all the reviews, follows, and favorites! See you guys in the next chapter! **


	3. II: There are No Such Things as Monsters

**I do not own Naruto or any of Masashi Kishimato's works.**

* * *

**Chapter II: There are No Such Things as Monsters**

_"__Well? Cat got your tongue? Are you so surprised to discover that I'm human? Even shinobi are human. No matter how hard we try, we always fail to escape that simple fact. Well at least, I have failed." -Zabuza Momochi_

* * *

The young boy sat still in class, watching as droplets fell from tree branches and clattered to the ground in a puddle that was growing larger by the minute. He breathed out a soft sigh and with that, a loud 'hmph' was released from the teacher's mouth and he knew that he had gotten in trouble. He turned to face the teacher with a blank stare and asked, "Yes, Sensei?"

The Sensi being his mother's partner from her team back in her _genin _days, Shino Aburame. He bore a flak jacket, with two bug-like emblems on the neck, and full-body suit underneath. He also wore a three-strip optic visor that wrapped around his head, concealing his eyes from everyone. His hair was pulled back today, unlike in the past few lessons he had taught, but what distracted the young boy was not his sensei but the small throbbing pain at the back of his right eye.

"Are you paying attention?" his Sensi asked him and the young boy scowled at this, knowing that his father probably informed him of his little trip outside yesterday.

"Of course, Sensi." he replied back in stubborn tone in his voice, already predicting that he would question him about what he had just said.

"If you are so confident in this, then what did I just state?" his Sensi asked him and the young boy tapped his fingers against the wooden desk he sat at with two other people surrounding him.

"My father's main jutsu is the Rasengan although he did not invent but the Fourth Hokage, who is my grandfather, Minato Namikaze, had created it." the young man replied back to his Sensi and shocked the entire class that he at the time was listening when he normally did not.

"Good job, Boruto. Now, back to the listen, and everyone should pay attention because this may be tested on a quiz next week." his Sensi told his students who then quickly pulled out any writing supply and paper to record every word he spoke.

_Who had been the man last night that questioned him and threatened his mother? _the young boy thought as the day continued on, not knowing still that the same pair of eyes from last night was currently watching him.

* * *

Class ended and he knew that his mother would not be picking him up today because she was going out with his little sister shopping. He grimaced at the thought and stuffed his hands in his pocket, ignoring the other students and their parents smiling and holding them tight in their arms when they rushed out from the doors. His eyes moved down to his feet and dust lightly kicked up from his steps.

"Are you heading back home, Boruto?"

He stopped at the mention of his name and turned to face Sarada Uchiha, the daughter of his father's two best friends. Her onyx hair was pulled away from her face in a professional manner and onyx eyes that hold much wisdom hide behind red framed glasses. Her pale complexion mirrored that of her father's and wore a pink short shelved qipao dress, like her mother's from her childhood. White shorts didn't reveal much skin and black stockings lead up to her knees and sandals showed her bare toes.

"Why?" He asked her and she frowned at this, already knowing he wasn't in the best mode.

"Well…my mother is busy at the hospital so we could do something if you want to waste time." she answered and he thought about it real quick before nodding at her.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" he questioned her and she gave a small smile at this, knowing she did not like being left alone by herself.

She was pretty much the exact opposite of himself, where he wanted to be constantly alone.

"How about the playground?" she suggested and he nodded, heading off to the village until he noticed she didn't move. He raised an eyebrow at this and she then moved next to him, the two beginning to walk towards the playground of the Konohagakure village.

* * *

No one besides the two young boy and girl rested at the playground. Sarada sat on the swing set as Boruto kicked up dirt, watching as the wind drifted it away. She observed him as he did so for a while before he turned to her asking, "Do you think there are such things as monsters?"

She blinked at this question before raising an eyebrow at this, giving a small smile at him.

"Oh, and what brought up this topic?" she replied back with a question that he frowned at, hoping she wouldn't ask.

"I started to think wonder why so many opponents our fathers faced held such immense power that rivaled those monsters." he told her and she nodded at this, her legs started to swing. She slowly pushed herself off the ground and up in the air, cradling her though not to far from the ground.

"Well, you gain power by training. You train to becoming powerful. You want to become powerful because you have a set goal in mind. This goal is your very being as a person. You as a person is what you born into. It will not change as you continue to grow more powerful since you can never forget your past. So, what you are born into is based off of what your parents wanted of you and themselves. You are a goal they achieved on creating. What they create is a being. You, as this being and goal, are human. You are human because you are made as a human from your parents and no matter what or where you came from, everyone is human. Although, things that are of nature and inmate do not carry most of these burdens because they do not see eye to eye with us as a being." Sarada said and Boruto blinked at her explanation before nodding at this, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Something like that is what I expect of you." he said and she giggled at this before as she swung, she jumped off. Her hair floated up, messing up what used to be perfect of it, and her dress flowing up also to show off the skin of her hip before landing next to him. He blinked from her landing next to him and gave a smile to him.

"Glad you think so highly of me, Boruto." she told him and he nodded, giving her another masked smile.

"Of course, you're the smartest of all of us in class." he complemented her and she knew that his smile was fake but the comment was true to his heart. He wanted to let her know that she couldn't be wrong even if he wanted to say so, he could never pull up that philosophical ideals like that.

The only thing he could do is put a mask over his face and have everyone believe in his lies.

"You know, that mask you plaster on your face doesn't work on me." Sarada confessed and then once she spoke that, his smile was shattered to a frown with anger blue eyes.

"I thought you wouldn't see through that one." he seethed out and she sighed, placing her hand on his shoulder as an effect to calm him down. Yet that proved useless when he flinched at her touch, hoping on the inside that she would not touch him.

"I've always been able to see past that fake smile, Boruto. You can't hide it from me." she whispered and his gaze shot down to the ground where his shadow began to grow as the sun began to set. He grind his teeth at the sight, thinking of his father at the sight of his shadow. It reminded him of the shadow that his father cost down on him constantly.

"Whatever, shouldn't you be heading home? Your mother will get worried." he stated to get off the topic and she sighed, removing her hand from his shoulder. She nodded and started heading off before stopping to turn back to him.

"Hey, Boruto, there is no such thing as monsters. They're only humans or animals that pretend to be monsters based off their fear." she told him and then ran off, heading towards her home as he remained frozen from her statement. He realized that what she said may have been the greatest thing he has heard for while as both a statement and fact.

* * *

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Masuchi: Thank you for so much praise! I appreciate it! I know my spelling is an issue and most of the times I don't notice it until I publish the chapter. I'm trying harder so hopefully as more chapters get released. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**AlphaWolfOfRed67: Well, here the new chapter…after nearly six months of an update. Sorry, my updates for this story is all over the place depending on how I feel on it. Since one of my other stories is ending soon, hopefully I'll get more done on this one. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far and hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter. I actually haven't seen the Boruto movie and probably won't since I've read up on it on the Naruto Wiki page by accident. Anyway, thanks for the comment and praise! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Reply to Favoriters and Followers: Thank you guys for taking interest in my story and I hope you guys will continue to like it! I appreciate any feedback about it!**


	4. III: You Always Wanted to be Alone

**I do not own Naruto or any of Masashi Kishimato works.**

* * *

**Chapter III: You Always Wanted to be Alone**

_"__I finally understand... I'm alone. I won't believe in anyone, or love anyone. I'm alone." -Gaara_

* * *

He swung his legs over the edge of Hokage Rock, watching as the village hustled to head back home since the sun was setting against the horizon line. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of this and grind his teeth together, knowing he shouldn't be angry at this but he couldn't help himself.

"What are you doing up here, Boruto?"

He slowly turned his head to the voice of his father, his shadow covering the young boy. He blinked at the sight of him and stared at him for a second before his eyes quickly narrowed again, knowing it was most likely a shadow clone. He plastered a fake smile on his face and turned to face his father so he could see that he wasn't lying.

"Just looking over at what you've created, dad." he lied and his father smiled at this, easily buying the lie. He couldn't even tell that his own flesh and blood was lying to him. His father than moved to sit next to him, his feet also dangling over the edge of the cliff.

"But wouldn't it be better if you get a better view up close?" his father asked him and he blinked at this before a hand shoved him off the cliff. Shock filled his system when he managed to glance and see his father waving at him goodbye with a sicken grin across his face.

Boruto's eyes grew wide then narrowed quickly at this, anger flooding in his veins and screamed up at him as a boost of rage. Wind rushed through his clothes as they pushed up and he attempted to move to the cliff. He clawed at the rock way, his fingers bleeding as he tried to stop himself from the fall. Skin peeled away from his fingers and he swore loudly as his fingernails too started to peel off from his body. He had no clue on how to catch himself and blood spread out as if the cliff was crying.

Then the ground became close before he slammed into the ground with a sicken crunch. Dust and rock imploded from him and pain exploded everywhere in his body. He gasped and blood spilled from his forehead, his body shaking as he attempted to push himself off the ground. He heard the sound of footsteps from behind him and he heaved for breath, blood seemingly rushing from everywhere on his body. His blond hair now coated in it and he growled from this attack. He managed to look back up to the cliff and saw the man from a few nights ago wave down at him.

"You…!" he shouted and then people rushed towards him, asking and wondering if he was ok. He was getting claustrophobic from so many concerned faces hovering around him. He glanced down to his body and saw his clothes torn apart from his crash and attempt to save himself.

"Are you alright?"

"Is everything ok?"

"That's a lot of bleeding. We ned to bring you to a medical-nin!"

"Someone go inform the Hokage that his son is hurt!"

He couldn't stand their worry.

It was suffocating him.

He bolted up and the people all blinked at this before he ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry! It was just a prank!" he announced, his famous forged grin across his face then everyone scowled and their concerned expressions disappeared.

He misdirect their feelings. He gained that skill when he would pull off parks and tricks, like his father back as child.

He would rather sit alone and watch the sun set and rise with no interruptions.

They all walked away, annoyance written over their faces and whispered insults that he should act more refined like his mother.

He snapped his vision back up to the top of Hokage Rock, hoping the man would be up their again yet failed to be. He clenched his fists tight, ignoring the steaming pain of dust and sand from his wounds, and began to walk towards the forest, knowing that the man must want to talk with him yet again. He knew it was a bad idea but he couldn't help but be compiled to follow.

* * *

Tracking through the forest, he limped along as he attempted to sense the man's charka but failed to do so with his limited knowledge of sensing charka. He scowled and looked around to see if he could find the man.

_"__Look at what we have here. A lost shinobi, in a world to full of love, that wants nothing but to be left alone." _

He snapped around to find the man from a few nights ago greeted him and the man then grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the man.

_"__Oh, did that fall hurt you? I apologize about that but I need a sample to observe the fascinating phenomena going on within your body." _the man said and he attempted to pull away but the man's strength over powered his own.

Then without a say, pain scoured into his right eye and he couldn't help but swear loudly from this. The man quickly released his arm from this as he fell to his knees, heaving from breath and clutched his eye tight. He sealed it shut and the man watched intensely at this.

He attempted to see out of his right eye but he could only see a world full of charka from that eye that conflicted with his other line of vision, screwing it up in his head. He didn't knew that each eye would try and process what both were seeing at the same time and it would cause so much pain. He sealed both eyes shut and swore again, swinging his body around to try and get himself back to normal.

_"__You didn't consult with your family or friends about your problem haven't you, boy?" _the man questioned him and he snapped around to his voice, growling at this.

"Shut the hell up, bastard!" he shouted and opened his left eye to glare at the man but the man had already disappeared in sight.

_"__You've always wanted to be alone, though? You don't want to trouble others. Or could it be that you've been surrounded with the love of others so much now that it suffocates you. You consider yourself to be alone. You don't want anyone love or believe in anyone." _the man stated and he scowled, annoyance written over his face that what the man said was true.

"Be quiet! I just prefer to be alone! I don't want to be constantly alone!" he shouted back at the man then the man's hand grasped his throat. He gasped at this and now struggled at the grip around his throat, his right eye still open to pray the man's fingers off him.

_"__You are lying, kid. I can easily tell." _the man hissed at him and he spat towards him but that did nothing as the man had tilted his head away before it could latch to himself.

_"__Just admit it. You never liked anyone. You hate the feeling of love and worry being constantly around you like a fly you want to swat away but you don't want it to think that you hate it. You being quite pathetic for being the Hokage's son. I am not impressed with you lying to yourself. I'm disappointed that you do not want to be clear with yourself. Oh well." _The man told him and then choked him tighter, his eye now bulging from his head as his breath began to fade.

He then closed his right eye and forced his left to open up, staring at the charka flowing within the body of the man. Veins throbbed across his skin and his iris transformed to a pale light blue and purple. Meanwhile his pupil had drained itself from black to pale lavender and he shouted out, "And so what if I want to lie to myself?! You have no right to tell me what I do! I am my own person! I will not be controlled by anyone!"

The man paused at this and then grinned wide at his words before releasing his grip on his throat. He dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes and he heaved for breath, coughing as air flowed back to his lungs.

_"__Now _**_that_**_ is something your father would say. I'm shocked with your current speech. I'll let you go and see what will infold until I choose to interfere. Although, I may have someone keep an eye on you as you unfold your wings. Now, I will take my leave. See you some time soon, Naruto Uzumaki's son." _the man spoke to him then pain blinded him again before he sealed his eyes shut, causing again. He clamped his hands over his eyes and waited a minute for the pain to dull down. His thoughts ran wild as he attempted to get everything settled down and he swore again, hoping it would not take to long for the pain to fade away to nearly nothing.

Then after a few minutes of nothingness, he opened both eyes up to see that the man disappeared and his right eye returning to normal, being able to see things clearly.

But he knew that the man he encountered these past few days, knew too many things about him that he did not like.

He scowled and whispered out to himself, "I am who I am. I choose this path of being alone. I don't want to count on anyone. I can handle myself. I need no help. I am who I want to be. Nothing will ever change that."

* * *

Although in the shadows, the man grinned widely at this and hissed out, _"I doubt that, boy.", _before shivering away into the pure darkness evil.

The next day of classes, as he sat still, waiting for his sense to arrive, the doors opened quietly and everyone that had been talking silenced themselves. Instead of his sense, it was young boy, much like his own age, walked in.

The young boy with golden eyes glanced around the crowd of students as if he were looking for someone he had on his mind. His own bright blue eyes grew large at the sight of those familiar molten gold eyes that the man had and he clenched his fist tight enough that he could almost make them bleed. The young boy had tousled white-blue hair cut down to hi shoulders and unbelievably pale skin like snow. He bore a loose-fitting two-toned light and dark blue kimono, tied around by a grey Ono-Stylized belt, and a pair of navy pants that was also covered up by black calf-length shinobo sandals. The kimono hid his hands and a small grin across his face once he meet eyes with him.

"Now, class, this is the new student." his Sensi spoke once he got into the room and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Introduce yourself."

The boy then removed his gaze from him and turned his attention back to the class.

"Hello everyone," he spoke and bowed at this, "My name is Mitsuki. I will be your classmate from here on out. Please treat me well."

The man's words rolled around in his head once he saw the familiar golden eyes, _"Although, I may have someone keep an eye on you as you unfold your wings." _

With that, he knew that he should avoid any contact with the young boy that already has many suspicions around him.

* * *

**Reply to Reviews: **

**nekochan1994: Thanks! it took a long time to think of something like this ideal. As you can see, I did add Mitsuki to this story. He will definitely be different from the movie (although I don't know because I haven't seen it yet). Thanks for looking forward to this update and it updated quicker than normal! Enjoy and thanks for your interest in my story! **

**Guest: Thanks! I will and thanks for seeing potential! I will try to update this story at least once a month since it takes a while to think **

**Reply to Favoriters and Followers: Thank you guys for taking interest in my story and I hope you guys will continue to like it! I appreciate any feedback about it!**


	5. IV: When Will You Tell the Truth?

**I do not own Naruto or any of Masashi Kishimato works.**

* * *

**Chapter IV: When Will You Tell the Truth? **

_"__And yet, truth is still stranger than fiction." -Tsunade_

* * *

He watched over Mitsuki as if he were a snake ready to bite him at any time. He knew that the young boy had been a message that he would be constantly watched over when the man was not around.

It was sicken that the man thought of him as a lab rat.

An experiment to fool around with and see what way he would take.

He scowled at this thought and placed his head down on his desk, annoyance written over his face.

"Is something wrong, Boruto?"

At the voice of Sarada, he looked up and stared at the worried face of her. Her onyx eyes filled with worry while a frown became a part of her face and he sighed at this, running his hands through his hair.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired." he answered but that didn't seem to please the girl's concern as she then narrowed her eyes with anger.

"You're lying again." she hissed and he slowly closed his eyes, thinking back to the man's conversion with him.

_"__You never liked anyone. You hate the feeling of love and worry…" _

He scowled and bite down harshly on his lip once thinking of the man's thought of him. He did not hate the feeling of love and worry. He just preferred being alone. He had for a while.

"Hey! Boruto, you're bleeding!"

He blinked at Sarada's words and then noticed the small droplets of blood on his desk. He licked his lips and tasted copper, not realizing that he had drew blood from biting down so harshly. He wiped it away with his arm and smeared his jacket red but did not care as he replied back with a fake smile, "Don't worry! I'm fine!"

Yet the blood continued to dribble down his lips and onto the table. Sarada paled at this and he also blinked at this, confusion written over his face.

"What?" he questioned and then remembered his fall from the day before, the pain that had racked his entire body but it seemed to disappear almost as if it were nothing after going to sleep.

Then suddenly without another word, blood began to pool down from his forehead, arms, and legs. Pain erupted everywhere from the day before he gripped his white t-shirt tight as it suddenly became coated red from his blood. His vision became dizzy and students shouted in aware and confusion on what was happening to their classmate.

"Someone get a medical-nin! The Hokage's son is hurt!" everyone began to shoot and he scowled at this, annoyance written over his face.

"No…no…I'm fine…" he mustered out and coughed, his chest hurting violently from this while more blood escaped his lips.

_What the hell was wrong with him? _

He looked over to Mitsuki and saw a sadistic grin across his face, something that looked filling on the young boy.

So it was him doing this to him.

_How interesting. He wonders what he could do to get back at him, the mysterious new student, Mitsuki. _

He grinned back to the young boy before the vision turned black and fainted as a dream began take him over.

* * *

_He released a breath that tied him down and opened his eyes to see a world only made of black and white. He, himself, was consisted of black and white and he raised his hands up in front of him before sighing. He pushed himself off of the ground and looked around to nothing but darkness yet the white outlines of trees surrounded him. He began to walk to walk to the trees, noticing that there repeated pattern continued on and on as he ventured further and further into the darkness. _

**_"_****_You've always wanted to be alone." _**

_Voices echoed around him and he frowned at this, simply ignoring them as he went on. He swayed side to side as his path started to move. _

**_"_****_Admit it. You never wanted love." _**

_He may have never wanted it but he at least accepted it. _

_The voices continued to call out to him and he narrowed his eyes slowly at this, ignoring them grew harder. The trees began to increase in numbers as he continued to walk forward, their white outlines increasing. _

**_"_****_You never wanted comfort. At least not for a while." _**

_Comfort? He wanted comfort so he could survive with so much for so long. _

**_"_****_Are you sure there is nothing wrong with you?" _**

_He wasn't positive on that. He knew something had been wrong with him for a while now. _

_Especially with the lack of emotions he knew that dwelled in others. _

_But he couldn't let anyone know of this facade. _

_They would think ill of him. _

_Ill of his family. _

_Ill of his sister. _

_Ill of his mother. _

_Ill of his father, who cared and put some much for the village. _

_He couldn't let that happen. _

_He couldn't let them think of that of him. _

_He couldn't let Sarada think of him as a fictional monster. _

_She was the only one that knew he was different and accepted him for it. _

_He couldn't betray her trust. _

**_"_****_But is lying to all of them better than betraying them of their knowledge of you? Believing in the lie that you are normal instead of knowing the truth?" _**

_Yes. _

_It had to be. _

_Lying to them was easy. _

_Telling them the truth would break their hearts. _

_He stopped looking at the ground and glanced up to the trees, seeing their branches diverged into the endless black sky. _

_He was like the trees. _

_His roots lying underneath the ground while his lies fostered and grew more. _

**_"_****_But branches fall off in storms do they not? And the trees themselves get pulled out from the ground so their roots become exposed, right?" _**

_True…but he could always have some of his roots out and exposed that then turn back into branches, right? _

**_"_****_It is not guaranteed though. Are you still willing to lie if leads to your roots exposed if something were to happen?" _**

_He blinked at this and then stopped walking, noticing that his path now was blocked by multiple trees, intertwining with each other. _

_He could easily cover up his roots with more dirt. He's done it for a while anyway. He could easily hold it back. _

**_"_****_Are you sure? You are not positive on this." _**

_He then began to climb the trees, groaning as he did so and struggled as the top of them seemed to continue on growing further and further away from him. _

_He just needed to make sure that his roots were buried deep and his branches grown to be much bigger than his roots so it could be overpowering it. _

_But nothing is ever positive. _

_Then finally the darkness from the trees imploded into white light, blinding him and he raised his hands to cover his eyes. _

**_"_****_But there is also a negative to think of." _**

_There is always the positive and negative to look at . It does not matter. He can't help himself if either goes one way or another. _

_His eyes sealed shut and then without another word, everything turned to darkness._

* * *

The world around him was dar but only for a full few seconds as light entered his eyes, creating the image of the world around him. He groaned and opened his eyes but only saw through his right eye that showed all the color spectrum. He blinked at this and admittedly got snatched in a hug, groaning in more pain from this.

"Boruto, you had us all worried!"

Ah, it was his mother.

"Mother…?" he whispered out then she pulled away but still had her hands on his shoulders, as if to make sure he would stay awake.

Right, his wounds that had mysterious closed last night opened up in class.

"He is ok?"

The voice of his father caused him to turn and see him sitting next to the bed with worry and confusion written over his face. Borate narrowed his one good eye at this before asking, "What happened to me?"

"Mysterious wounds had opened from your body and you started to heavily bleed all over the place." his father responded and he slowly nodded at this, trying to play it off that he knew nothing of his wounds. He left a blank expression over his face before he moved a hand to his left eye but felt a wrap around it.

"Your left eye got scratched." his father explained and he nodded at this, knowing the predicament will most likely cause a problem. He looked to the wounded body and frowned from the many bandages placed on his body.

"How long will it be until I am fully healed?" he asked his father who sighed and rubbed is face in depression at his words.

"A couple of weeks to a month." his father stated and he on the outside of course sighed and gave them a fake smile to cover up his facade. On the inside though, he was cursing his fate of meeting the young boy with golden eyes.

"Good, it's not too bad." he replied to his father statements and his mother wiped her tears off her face, happy to hear this. A smile graced her features and then the door slammed open to reveal the face of Sarada Uchiha with concern written all over her features.

"Sarada?" he questioned then without another say, she charged at him and shouted, "YOU BAKA!"

He paled at this as she then landed a punch centimeters away from his face. His father and mother shocked at this and she held anger in her eyes. She frowned and he glanced at the impact of her fist. It had nearly spread to the ceiling and below the bed he rested on.

"Sarada?" his father questioned her and she turned to them with her eyes still holding annoyance in them.

"I am sorry about this Homage but would you and your wife mind leaving me alone with Boruto to talk about something in private?" she announced and his mother opened her mouth to say something but his father instead smiled at the young girl. He stood up and announced, "Sure. Just don't take to long. We need to discuss something after you're done so come get us, alright?"

His mother blinked at this and then the both of them up and left him along with Sarada. The door closed softly behind them and she grabbed him by the shoulders. He gulped at her touch and she began to shake him as back and forth in annoyance.

"What happened to you? Why did you start randomly bleeding? Are you hiding something from me?" she bombarded him with questions and he gulped at this as everything began to get dizzy.

"Sarada…I'm getting dizzy." he groaned as a reply and she blinked at this before releasing her grip on him and moving away a bit.

"Sorry…you had everyone worried…especially me. You need to tell me what happened back at the school. You knew the new kid, or know something of him, that may have caused have this to happen to you. Don't lie, Boruto. You know I can handle the truth far more better than you." she told him and he looked away from her before putting a hand to his bandaged eye.

"…I fell off of Hokage Rock two days ago. That's where I got these wounds but they were closed before yesterday. Then…something happened to make them open back up." he replied and she grind her teeth together at his words.

"Boruto, you sprained your right arm and scratched your own left eye. You did something more troublesome and forced someone's hand to have this forced upon you. Boruto you don't need to hide anything especially from me. You need to tell someone what is truly happening to you, god forbid, if something worse than this occurred." she told him and he looked away again, trying to avoid her eyes.

He couldn't let her know.

It would break her heart.

But if he didn't, she would still be broken hearted.

She trembled at this and then breathed out before moving away from him.

"Fine…" she whispered and moved away from him, her eyes widen from her bangs, "You don't want to tell me. Then you're losing my trust in you from hiding this secret."

His eyes widen at this and moved to her but she had already left while also mumbling out, "Get well soon."

She slammed the door open and stormed out as he gripped the blanket tight on his body and teeth grind.

He didn't mean for it to become to this.

"Damn." he swore under his breath before his parents walked in and both played a gentle hand on his back.

"Listen, Boruto, we think you should avoid going to school until you get fully healed." his mother broke the news gently to him and he frowned at this.

"What?" he whispered at this and stared at them with his eye wide from their words.

"It's just the extant of these injuries makes us question how well you could practice on becoming a ninja especially with your eye. It would make it nearly impossible to fight accurately." his father explained and he couldn't help but tremble at his words.

"So? What difference does that make to other ninjas that fight even after losing a body part?" he questioned his father who blinked at his words, shocked that his son would think about those who have lost far more than himself.

"You are positive that you would ok with this? You don't know if this could make you fail-" his father began to argue with his son but he instead gripping the sheets of his bed tight.

"It would be better than doing nothing." he hissed at his father who frowned at his tone but nodded at this anyway.

"Fine. I'll talk with Shino about this." His father told his son who blinked at his words, surprised that he agreed easily with his desires.

"Are you sure about this, dear?" his mother questioned and his father gave her a big smile.

"Don't worry about, Hinata! If he's anything like us, I'm sure he can handle it!" his father announced and his mother nodded before smiling.

He couldn't believe how easy his father convinced his mother that he could still handle the Academy without a fight.

If only he could do that to convince Sarada that he wasn't hiding anything.

His truth is much more divergent than what she would ever hear.

And he hoped he wouldn't have to give it away any time soon.

* * *

**Reply to Reviews: **

**Luka: Thanks for all the positive feedback! I am trying to make it different from other ones and hopefully, I've been pulling it off well. Orochimaru is a fun villain to write in this story, especially now that I've introduced Mitsuki. Thanks again! And enjoy this chapter! **

**Reply to Favoriters and Followers: Thank you guys for taking interest in my story and I hope you guys will continue to enjoy it! I appreciate any feedback about it! **


	6. V: What if I Do Hate Him?

**I do not own Naruto or any of Mavashi Kishimato works.**

* * *

**Chapter V: What if I Do Hate Him? **

_"__I kind of hate him." -Shino Aburame_

* * *

He stood still as all of his classmates stared at him, especially at his left eye being covered. His body covered mostly of bandage wraps and the look in his uncovered eye gave the others concern of what he might do.

Sensei placed a hand on his shoulder and then told the class, "Boruto had an incident the other day that many of you witnessed so that is why he has so many bandages on. We hope you will disregard this and treat him as you all normally do."

Boruto remained still and Sensei removed his hand from his shoulder as Boruto then moved back to his seat. They all stared at him which constantly annoyed him as he finally sat down in his seat, waiting for Sensei to begin his lesson.

He glanced over to Sarada who did not look at him, knowing she wanted to avoid him at all cost. He gripped his hand tight as his Sensei began his lesson and he narrowed his single eye, noticing that Mitsuki waved towards him as a reminder that he was being watched.

He could not help that his whole demeanor changed to pure hate at the sight of that boy in the same room of his own.

Even though his father argued that hate did nothing but bring pain.

But knowing that someone thought of him as their own experiment to fool with, did nothing but push his hate towards rage. He could do nothing of the thought and then Mitsuki smirked at him. He grind his teeth together at this and gripped his fist tight enough to draw blood onto the bandage wraps. He could barely stand the sight of him but he had because he told his father he would stay in the Academy no matter what happened to him physically.

He would do anything to stay in the Academy.

_Anything._

* * *

He casually exited the Academy and sat down on the swing set facing Hokage Mountain, seeing his own father's face made him scowl. Mothers and fathers glanced over to the boy but looked away when seeing his angry expression. He stared out past them and noticed Mitsuki watching the others leaving with their parents.

Then someone came up to the young boy and smiled at him, words escaping from his lips but Boruto did not know what they spoke of. He narrowed his eye at this and he began walking away from the Academy, moving towards the end of the Leaf Village's borders.

No one noticed him, but that made it easier for him to pass by.

Even his own family would not miss him for a few hours, believing he was fooling around as an attempt to catch his father's attention.

Yet that was not it all.

He needed to escape his father's attention.

"How about you tell me why you are out here by yourself?"

His eyes widen at the voice and turned to it, seeing his father stare down at him. He grind his teeth together and looked away from him.

"Why do you care? You have a village to run." He stated back and his father frowned at his son's words, observing him as he struggled to move but did not ask for any help.

"Listen, Boruto…has anything been happening to you that your mother and I don't know about?" his father asked and his eyes grew wide at this but continued to move on, trying hold back any thought he was not telling him everything.

"No. I told you everything I know." He replied and his father sighed at this, running his fingers through his blond hair.

_"__Now, that is a lie, right, boy?"_

The change in voice caused Boruto to freeze at this and slowly turned to face the mysterious man who had pushed him off the cliff. He smiled at him and Boruto grind his teeth together, taking stance to fight him.

_"__Come now, child. We both know that you are in no way to fight me."_ the man stated and Boruto glanced away, trying to formulate a plan of action but none came to mind. He bite his lip hard enough to make it bleed and turned around to face him.

"What do you want now? You said you weren't going to infer until you deemed it." He hissed at the man who's fanged teeth glistened at the boy's question.

_"__What I want is to be able to help you. Your vision has been normal for these past two days, correct? This…ability…awaken in you when you are stressed or in a situation deemed necessary to use it. What exactly do you see, child?" _the man asked him in exchange and he narrowed his eye at this, knowing that the man was correct.

It only happened when something was stressing him out, or making him angry.

"So, what? That's your freakin' conclusion. To ask me what I see? I am not certainty impressed." He stated to mock the man but the man said nothing but instead opened his hand before him, a vial of blood within it.

_"__This is your blood, child, and I found some amazing things about it." _The man told him and he stared at the containments.

"Oh, what? That I am the Hokage's son and the Hyuga's next heir?" He stated and the man smiled at this, clicking his tongue together.

_"__That I knew, child. Your blood is able to do something I need it to do. Do you know of the Tailed Beasts, child?" _The man questioned him and he blinked at this, knowing of the rumored Beasts.

He had heard in one of his father's random talks to no one, mentioning the name Kurama, and eventually looking into it. He had found out that his father was a the jinchūriki, a human sealed with the Nine Tailed Beast.

"Yes. What of it?" He questioned the man who then tapped it and the man then tucked it away. He grinned at him before slowly turning away from the young man.

_"__It contains some unknown DNA in it, which interests me greatly. When I dug further into it, I found some of the Nine Tails blood in you." _

Boruto's eye widen at this and faced the man with surprise written over his face.

"…What?" He took a second to respond to this and the man continued to walk away from him.

_"__My conclusion from what I have so far is that the Nine Tails rewrote over some of your DNA. Thus making sense as to why your little _problem _occurs when you are stressed or in a situation deemed necessary to use it." _The man explained to him and when Boruto glanced down to his feet in uncertainty of the man's words, the man escaped and left.

_How is that possible? The Nine Tails being able to pass on DNA is seemingly impossible. _Borate thought to himself and then narrowed his eye.

_The man _**_had _**_to be lying. There was no way for the Nine Tails' DNA to be in his blood. _

Once he gained enough strength back, he was going to get both the man and Mitsuki.

He **hated **both of them with a passion.

He clenched his fist tight as he then continued his way to the outer bonds of the village, in hope he could escape the people's stares and questions of him. As if his own questions he had about hisself did not help when he heard the leaves near him rustle again.

"Who the hell is it now?" he hissed and waited for a reply.

"…Big brother?"

His eye grew large at the voice of his sister and hoped that she had not seen nor heard anything between him and the man.

"Himawari?" he questioned and she stepped out from the leaves.

Her dark-blue hair was cut in a hime-cut with straight bangs and partially flaring out on the sides. On both cheeks, she had the familiar whisker markings like their father and she ignored his stare. She wore a pink sweater with a three-layered white flutter skirt, black pants, and a pair of flat pink sandals.

"What are you doing, Big Brother?" she whispered and he winced at her confused tone. He ignored her gaze at him and started to move towards his sister.

"Nothing, Himawari. I just needed to get away from everyone." He told her and she slowly nodded at this, staring at his bandages. He winced at this and then moved towards her before she opened her mouth to say something.

"Is there something bothering you, Big Brother?" she asked and he blinked at this, ignoring her question as he waved his hand at this in a joking matter.

"No, you know me, Himawari. I like my breaks far away." He replied in response to fool her from asking any follow up questions.

"Ok." She said then instantly changed her expression to joy, grasping his uninjured hand, "Mama is making red bean soup tonight!"

He smiled at this and knew that he would always be at Himawari's side unlike his father's multiple broken promises. He would be the replacement of his father in her eyes and he was completely fine with that since he knew someone should be there for her.

"That sounds great, Himawari." He told her and walked with her, heading back to their home.\

* * *

"Boruto, where have you been?" His mother questioned him and he blinked at this before sighing, knowing he should have been prepared of her questions. Her gaze was stern but held much compassion in it as he looked away in guilt.

"I thought you and Himawari were going out when classes were over so I went out for a walk." He replied as he spoke both a truth and a lie to her yet she did not even know. She gave him a small reassuring smile at this and let them both enter their house, passing by photos taken of their family, wearing happy expressions but he always plastered on a fake grin.

"If you waited a few more minutes, we would have been both there to get you, Boruto." She replied in a softer voice and he nodded at this, accepting defeat that she was most likely going to tell his father about this.

"I had not thought of that." he answered back and sat down at the dinner table where massive amounts of food surrounded him. He then noticed three extra chairs at the table, blinking at this and then turning back to his mother who headed to the kitchen.

"Are we having guests over?" he asked and she smiled at this, nodding.

"Yes. Sasuke returned from a mission and Sakura wanted to celebrate with us." She announced and he winced at this on the inside as he tried to hide it from his family.

Himawari giggled and said, "Will you be happy to see Sarada, Big Brother?"

He narrowed his eye at this and commented back, "Why would you suggest that?"

"Well, whenever you aren't around us, you almost always with her. Are you going to ask her to be your girlfriend?" His sister told him and he raised an eyebrow this, quite confused look on his face.

"No. We are friends. There is nothing more, nothing less." He replied and not knowing his mother frowned at his speech, hoping he would be flustered at this instead of answering the question seriously.

She was starting to worry about him for a while now.

The doorbell just rang and she looked to it before calling out, "Would one of you two go see who it is?"

Boruto nodded and headed over to the door before opening it to see Sakura Uchiha and Sarada Uchicha greet them. Sarada's expression remained annoyed from all his refusal to say anything to him while Sakura smiled at the young man.

"Hello, Boruto. How are you feeling?" she asked him and he continued to gaze at Sarada, wondering how he could have fixed their relationship. He blinked and then gave her a fake smile to her.

"I'm feeling much better." He lied and she smiled in return to this. Sarada scowled at this before they were let into the house and Sakura began to talk with his mother. Sarada pushed pass Boruto and he scowled at this, knowing he should have said something right there and then.

It would be a long supper between the Uchiha and Uzumaki family.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki sat at his desk and groaned as he noticed the time, knowing he should have been home by now. He ran a hand through his hair and then looked up to see a very familiar face. He smiled at this and said, "Hello, Sasuke."

The man he referred to had black eyes while his black hair covered over his left eye. He bore a serious face at the Hokage and wore a black coat with indigo, long shelved collared shirt, over which he wore a gray vest along with black pants, a purple belt, and dark blue fingerless glove on his right hand.

"I have news I need you to hear." He spoke to him and Naruto sighed, before standing up and moved to the door.

"Can I hear it at dinner? We're suppose to be at my house by now." He stated but Sasuke placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It is regarding your son." He said and Naruto paused at this before narrowing his eyes at this.

"What about him?" He whispered and Sasuke frowned at his friend's tone, noting that something must be happening to the oldest child of Naruto.

"I believe Orochimaru is interested in him." He stated and Naruto's eyes widen at this, before anger flashed within them also, changing the iris to red for a moment before returning back to normal.

"Why?" he hissed and Sasuke sighed at this.

"I do not know."

* * *

**Reply to Reviews: **

**to fanofthisfiction: Thanks for the comment! It's hard to try and depict them since I am not a big fan of him but I appreciate the fact that you enjoyed it! Yeah, although Boruto is the only child to be found by Orochimaru and talk with him. There will be more to come! **


	7. VI: They Will Reject My Being

**I do not own Naruto or any of Masashi Kishimato works.**

* * *

**Chapter VI: They Will Reject My Being **

_"__Rejection makes a man stronger." -Jiraiya_

* * *

"So," Sakura began as the Uzumaki family besides the head and the Uchiha family besides the only man in the family, to wait for them to arrive, "How has training been with your father, Boruto?"

He waited a moment to say something since he barely saw his father and truthfully did not want to associate with him. He tapped his fingers on the table before nodding at this.

"It's been fine. We train probably four times a month," He replied which shocked both his mother and Sakura. He remained unmoved from their expression and continued to look down at this plate of cold food from waiting for his father to return.

"Oh…" Sakura mumbled out for a response and he felt himself lose his patience, every second taunting him. Silence surrounded them before he moved off his chair and the four woman stare at him in confusion and shock.

"Boruto, where are y-?" His mother began and he sighed at this, moving to the front door.

"I'm going to go get the both of them." He replied and opened the door, slamming it behind him. He did not care about their expressions or what they would say after he left.

He cracked his knuckles and began heading towards the direction of Hokage Office. His feet kicking up dirt and casually strolled towards where his father should be.

"Where do you think you are going, Boruto?"

The voice of Sarada causes him to pause and he sighs from this, running his fingers through his hair.

"Just go back, Sarada." He stated and she continued to remain still, her arms crossed over chest in anticipation that he would answer her. He scowled at this and anger building up from her resistance.

Then without another say, the world around him turned black and white. He swore loudly and moved a hand to cover his eye so Sarada wouldn't notice anything. She moved towards in him, concern about what was wrong until he shouted out, "Stay away!"

She winced at his tone but ignored his call, edging closer to him then what he wanted.

"Boruto, what's wrong with your eye?" She whispered out and he grind his teeth together, his eye open to see the charka pathway system flowing throughout Sarada's body.

She would see what's wrong with him and would want desperate answers to her many questions.

He wouldn't let her get dragged into this mess.

He brushed his bangs over his eye to hide the fact that something was wrong with him.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Some dirt got kicked up into it." He replied then before she could do anything else, he ran off hoping she would not try to go after him. He attempted to identify signs, but it seemed as if they were blacked out, and he knew Sarada would most likely go after him.

"BORUTO!"

He frowned at her scream of annoyance and continued going for it. He dodged some people that roamed the street and saw how they glanced at him in confusion.

Suddenly he slammed into someone and fell to the ground, swearing at this.

"…Boruto?"

His eye grew wide at the voice of his father and continued to look down at the ground so he wouldn't see his eye.

"Hey, what's wrong?" his father asked him and he gripped his fist fist tight, sealing his eye shut. He hoped that his father would not find out and that his eye had returned to normal but it was not sure.

"Nothing. I'm absolutely fine." He replied and then his father picked him up, horror crossing his mind that he would be found out.

"Then why is your eye closed?" His father asked and he bite his lip at this before slowly opening his eye open again to see the world full of color. His father's nervous face greeted his eye and Sasuke Uchiha standing behind him, as if he were trying to find out what was wrong with him.

"I got some dirt in my eye." He mumbled out as an excuse and his father nodded at this before glancing over to his life time friend.

"Well, we were just leaving my office to head back home. Were you going to go fetch us?" his father questioned him even more and he scowled at this, ignoring the happy look in his eye.

"Mom finished cooking a half a hour ago. The food was getting cold and everyone was waiting for you two." He replied and Naruto glared at Sasuke.  
"Well, he kept me in my office because he wanted small time chat before we were to head home." Naruto grumbled out and Sasuke glared back at him.

"It was _important." _the Uchiha hissed back and Naruto sighed at this before placing his son back down on the ground, seeing Sarada finally catching up to the him.

"Well, now dinner is cold and it was red bean soup!" Naruto announced and groaned in annoyance. Boruto knew his father was putting on an act since he was a master of acting and getting away with it.

"Boruto! What do you thi…" Sarada began but slowly her words ended at the sight of her father and her eyes grew wide. The Uchiha man stared at her before giving her a small smile at her and she couldn't help but give him a smile back to him.

"Father…" She whispered then turned back to Boruto before hitting on the head.

"Idiot! Why did you run from me?" She shouted at him and he winced at her attack.

"I thought we could have a race of who would be the fastest." He lied and she slightly narrowed her eyes at this but it did not escape her father's note.

"Well, as much as I would love to see a race between the two of you, how about we head back? I'm starving." His father said to break up the act and the two children nodded at this as the two men began walking to the Uzumaki household for dinner.

* * *

They all sat the table and ate the food as everyone chatted about life yet Boruto and Sarada remained silent as they avoided making small talk. Naruto and Sasuke took note of the Uzumaki boy before Naruto moved a hand on his son's shoulder. The boy looked up to him and he couldn't help but his eyes wide at the sight that fell before him.

Boruto's eyes held no pupil and iris, just completely devoid of a hue.

He shot out of his seat and his chair moved back in a slam that started everywhere.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Hinata asked her husband who took a glance over at her to give a reassuring smile then back to his son that had his pupil and iris back in his eye.

"Nothing…just thought I saw something in the corner of my eye." He replied and ran his fingers through his hair.

He couldn't get the image out of his head now.

"Ok, honey." She said as he picked his chair up and Boruto looked down to his food, trying to understand what had just happened to his father that startled him so easy.

_Did his eye change without him noticing?_

He took a scoop of his soup as he prayed that was not what happened. He gripped the spoon tight as he sipped some of the dish and notice Sarada directly staring at him.

The tension was getting tight and it was as if it were choking him with a noose around his neck.

"Is something wrong, Sarada?" He asked and instantly regretted his choice of speaking out but he couldn't help it.

"No. Nothing is Boruto but you not stating what actually happened to you for gaining those injuries." She spoke out and his eyes grew wide at this, anger boiling in his veins at her betraying him.

"You bitch!" He hissed at her and Hinata said, "Boruto!"

He ignored his mother's voice as he then shoved himself off his seat and ran to the window.

"Boruto! Where are you going?!" His father called after he yet ignored his father's call. He jumped out of it and began running as fast as he could, hoping no one would go after him.

Yet the likelihood of that happening was slim.

He continued on without stopping, surprised to hear silence following.

_He wouldn't let them catch him. He wouldn't let his facade break so easily._

* * *

"Should I distract them, Ororchimaru?" A hollow like man's voice spoke and a silent chuckle escaped the man's lips.

_"__If you are up to annoying your former teammate, go for it. It would great to collect information from all of the children." _The _man_ spoke and the other man's grin grew from cheek to cheek.

"Finally, I can cut something up again! It's been far too long!" the other man spoke with glee and began moving towards the exit of the cave.

_"__Remember. I just need a can hurt them but no killing." _

The man's grin still remained as he grabbed a blade with two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer to the handle. The latter notch seemed to allow a strap to be wrapped around it, making it easier for the man to carry it.

"Yep, no killing. Only cuts and bruises. I'll take note of everyone's actions and improvements." The man spoke and stepped out of the light to reveal himself fully to the man.

He was of average height with straight white hair tied back from his face, almond shaped purple eyes that held delight in the thought of fighting and killing. In his smile, shark like teeth greeted the world and wore a dark, high-collared button down arguer which had light-coloured, upturned sleeves. He bore two belts around his waist, a simple one and larger one with two pouches-one at each side.

"See ya, Ororchimaru. Don't scare the kid too much!" He shouted as he dashed off in the direction of Konohagakure and the _man _smirked at this.

_"__Oh, I hope not, Suigetsu. It would be a disappointment to see the boy not wanting to accept my offer." _The man spoke and walked in the direction of Boruto's charka.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes grew wide from the sudden sense of a familiar charka heading in their direction.  
"Naruto, someone is-." Sasuke began and was interrupted by the sudden smash of the Uzumaki's household wall tearing out. A gigantic sword stepped into the house and Sask.'s eyes narrowed at the sight of an old comrade.

"Oi, Sasuke! It's been a while, hasn't it?" The man with white hair spoke, balancing the gigantic sword on one shoulder.

"Suigetsu, what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke hissed at the man who frowned at this and Naruto stared at Suigetsu who stared at the two young girls.

"So, you got yourself a kid, Sasuke. How nice to relax like that with a woman." Suigetsu spoke and Sarada took into a fighting stance while Sasuke moved in front of his wife and child while Naruto did the same.

He grinned at Naruto and said, "That kid of yours likes to raise hell, huh, Naruto? He's a lot like how you were back in the day."

"What the hell are you doing here, Suigetsu? Especially destroying my house." Naruto hissed at him and Suigetsu sighed at this.

"Well, you see, I'm here to fight you all." Suigetsu said and then shot at the Uzumaki and Uchiha clan members.

* * *

Boruto heaved for breath as he sank to his knees and sweat drenched his entire being. Rain slowly began to fall and he knew that he was doomed for questioning by his family because of the one person he trusted with all of his secrets.

He scowled and slammed a fist into the ground, clenching his fist tight at this.

"God damn it," He hissed out and pain started to shot through his right eye, swearing again.

_He was going to have to break the facade and show the world his true self. His roots had shown themselves with his family and he would be able to do nothing to cover them back up. _

"GOD DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" He shouted and watched as the world around him started to give him nausea and paranoia. Colors mixed with the black and white world as he attempted to see through both eyes and he coughed, noticing that he spat out something but could not tell what exactly it was.

"I'm doomed." He murmured as he put both hands over his eyes, sealing them shut, "Why does this have to happen to me? I never wanted my father to be the Hokage and my mother to be the heir of a family. I just want a normal life. This eye is cursed. I want it sealed away so I won't have to deal with it anymore. It has only brought ruin to my facade."

_"__I could help you with that, child." _

Boruto's eyes shot open and turned to see the man grin down at him.

"You-!" He announced and the man kneeled down to him.

_"__Now, I have a proposition for you child." _The man told him and he slowly moved to his feet, the world around him distorting into different colors and unknown shapes.

"I'm not foolish enough to make a deal with you, bastard." He hissed at the man who frowned at his tone but merely shrugged at this.

_"__I will tell you of the deal and you can decide to follow through or not." _The man spoke to him and he continued to glare at him while trying not to get sick, _"I need you to get me a scroll that your father has hidden that would rid you of your so called 'curse'. That is the main part of the deal." _

Boruto looked down at the grass from the man's simple request and thought about it.

_That wouldn't be hard at all. _

_"__The other part would be to gather up a couple of people, preferably who you have no care of, and give them to me. Five would be lowest amount I am willing to accept otherwise the deal is off. Your father can not be one of these people." _The man told him and he closed his eyes, knowing instantly who he would gather up.

_Sarada gave him up. She would be _**_one_**_. _

_Inojin Yamanaka. He pissed him off to no belief. That would be _**_two_**_. _

_Shikadai Nara. Being a smart ass anyone, especially him. _**_Three. _**

_Chōchō Akimichi. The fat ass that always complained about doing anything or nothing. _**_Four. _**

_Mitsuki. One of the main people for putting him in this position. _**_Five. _**

_He knew _**_exactly _**_who to choose for the deal. _

_"__After that I will be willing to help with your little problem. So, are you interested?" _The man asked and he released a breath.

Instead of nodded in agreement with the man, spat at him and hissed, "Fuck off. I don't want nor need your help. I can figure this curse out without you trying to help me."

* * *

**Reply to comments: **

**Guest: Thanks! As you can see, it got pretty tense on him deciding to leave and agree with Orochimaru. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the rest of this fanfic! **

**Reply to Favoriters and Followers: Thank you guys for taking interest in my story and I hope you guys will continue to enjoy it! I appreciate any feedback about it! **


	8. VII: He is Not a Child Anymore

**I do not own Naruto or any of Masashi Kishimato's works.**

* * *

**Chapter VII: He is Not a Child Anymore**

_"__I could say I'm not sad, but I'd be lying. The problem is the world won't let me stay as a kid forever, so I can't lie around crying about it either." -Nara Shikamaru_

* * *

The man couldn't help but have a shocked expression overcome his face from the few words that Boruto cursed and hissed at him. He blinked at this before a smile graced over his features and shocked the boy at the man's response. The man moved towards him and he attempted to shoved himself up and off of the ground yet that proved futile.

_"__How inspiring." _The man growled at him and he scowled at this, annoyance written on his face. He struggled to stand up yet his muscles refused to get up for him.

"Shut the hell up, bastard. I don't need any help. I am strong enough to figure out how to handle my 'issue'." He hissed at the man and then finally managed to stand up, his body trembling in pain. The man raised an eyebrow in doubt of this from Boruto's current state and smirked at this sight before Boruto shut his left eye so he could see through his right eye.

_"__Trying to find a way out, right? You have no possible way to get out of this situation, boy." _The man spoke and Boruto growled at this, his mind in a fury of confusion.

"I can manage, asshat." He hissed and the man frowned at his response before sighing.

_"__What about your family? What do you think they will do once they find out about your situation? They sense that something is quite wrong with you but have no idea what it is." _The man stated and Bourto then clamped his teeth tight before his eyes sealed shut.

"I can keep them off my roots. I can hide it from them. They will only see a shimmer of my roots but more branches can grow from my roots being covered with dirt. You have nothing over me. You try to speak with my family but they would not believe someone like you, bastard." Boruto hissed at the man and opened his eye again to show that it was normal again. Light blue glared at him in a burning fury and he bite his lip so hard it started bleeding. The man laughed at this before kneeling down to him and glared at the boy.

_"__You think so but are you so positive? Perhaps delusions are starting to fill your head, boy. Your father is quite smart being is somewhat idiotic behavior proclaiming he will keep peace and save everyone. Your mother is sweet thing, isn't she? She could see what is happening with you and try to help…but you _**_hate _**_the help of others. Your existence demands to be alone. You want to be alone. Will that wish of your ever be granted, child?" _The man spoke and he glanced away in hope that someone would actually come after him and just kick the man away so he could **shut the HELL UP. **

His patience was wearing thin and he wanted to be up in the forest away from everything, only by himself and enjoy the nature around him. The rain around the two began to put down and he felt his wounds slowly reopening again, staining the bandages red.

_"__Still hurt? I am not surprised. You are just merely a child. You can't do anything without another's help." _The man told him and he slowly stood up, ignoring the roaring pain throughout his body.

"You keep calling me child, bastard." Boruto snapped at him before the man awaited his announcement, "I'm not a child. I won't go crying for help anymore. I don't need to go tell my problems to others. What would that make me? I'm not pathetic you piece of shit. I am much strong than those **weaklings **back in the village. They think of themselves so high and mighty but they do not know strength from ego. I have brought myself up from the world and grown my own roots and branches that no one knows of the truth. They have nothing over me." He hissed to the man whose smile continued to grow wide at his speech.

_"__Such intelligence and defiance. You truly are no child." _The man spoke and Boruto glared at the man, sneering at him in annoyance.

"Just leave. I feel no reason for continuing our chat." Boruto spoke and started limping away, placing a hand to his stomach to stop the bleeding from his bandages.

_"__Are you so sure? Don't you want to be alone, for that is that not your greatest desire?" _He spoke and Boruto froze for a moment before continuing again. The man frowned at this before moving towards Boruto also and said as he walked, _"You so different from your father and mother that it amazes me you came from them. You are much more like Sasuke than your father." _

Boruto wasn't sure if it was compliment or insult towards himself, his father, or Sasuke yet he continued to go on. The droplets of rain draggling from his hair and falling over his face and soaking himself in his clothes. He scowled and continued on, trying to understand why the man was so interested in him besides his _issue_. He stopped once a realization occurred to him and spoke out, "Is it because of my heritage and my ideals? You think of myself different from my parents that you can use me for your experiments. You know of my ideals thus wanting me to agree with you through your speeches and actions."

He narrowed his eye at this before spitting out, "You think you're so damn smart but you aren't if I can figure something like that, bastard."

_"__You are quite smart, boy. That is part of my reasoning for going after you yet I have more in store for you. I think you could so much more than your father, mother, their friends, or your grandparents. You are so different from them that it is strange how you developed like this that interests but I think you could easily overpower anyone with just your words. Your physical strength could be improved but I am not concerned about that. I wish to witness you tear down someone's hope and morals with just your words, boy. So much wasted potential has been forced upon you that you can not tell your own story." _The man explained and Boruto couldn't help but glance back at the man, staring at him in interest.

"So instead of trying to help me with my _issue _you wish to help me gain control over it, right? I could ask someone else instead of you. Someone who may know of this problem instead of a man who threatens the peace my father has finally achieved after so long." Boruto answered him and the man grinned at this.

_"__You want to hide your roots though from your family. The person you may seek out could possibly tell your parents the truth behind your branch of lies. I am someone you can trust with your secret." _The man told him and he didn't want to answer him but he knows that the man was telling the truth.

Anyone would spill anything to the Hokage, especially if it concerned about his son.

He narrowed his eye before answering, "Is it true that you need people for you to help me?"

The man's sickening grin spread across his face before chuckling and answering, _"No. That was merely a lie to try and have you join me. I still require a scroll that your father and once I have that scroll, you will have to leave the village. You will be in control and have power others would kill you to have, boy." _

"How can I trust you when you just lied to me?" Boruto said and the man laughed at this.

_"__You say that yet you trust no one in return, boy. I haven't dared to say anything to your family, friends, or village. That girl you are with the most of the time, Sarada, right? She decided to say something when you were eating." _the man spoke and Boruto scowled at the man's points before nodding himself, feeling more blood spill pass his bandages and onto the wet grass.

"Fine. I will help you. You train me to control this curse and I'll get you anything you want." Boruto said and glared at him not realizing that his eye started changing colors.

The man grinned at this before saying, _"Excellent."_

* * *

Sasuke dodged another attack as he attempted to block Kubikiribōchō from attacking his daughter in wife and narrowed his eyes at this. Suigetsu grinned at this as he then pulled away and moved towards Naruto, with a swung of his blade.

"Ah, come on, guys! It's been forever since we've seen such other." Suigetsu called out as he then suddenly turned into water while his blade clattered to the ground. They all looked around to see where he had went off to before suddenly a noise was heard from a different room.

"So this is what the kid's room looks like! Now, I'm not surprised of his involvement."

Naruto and Sasuke bolted over to Boruto's room to see Suigetsu holding a framed photograph of him and his family. Suigetsu stared at it before saying, "That is a_ definite_ fake smile. How do you even not know that, Naruto? You've plastered fake smiles since you were even younger than him."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at this as the color shifted into a sinister red as his features began to harden.

"How about you shut the hell up, Suigetsu, and leave before I regret doing something to you." Naruto hissed at the man who then laughed at this before placing the picture down.

"Alright, Naruto. Don't get your panties in a twist. I'm leaving. I've done my part of this little obstacle." Suigetsu said before shifting into water and disappearing from the floor boards. The two men scowled at this before running back to dinning area to hear cry of pain along with scream of anger. They hurried to see blood running down from Sarada's cheek and Suigetsu quickly slipping out of the Naruto household. Sasuke's eyes held anger in them as he moved to the open hole turning to find Suigetsu but he had already left along with his charka hidden as Sakura inspected Sarada for the injury. Naruto glanced over to his wife and daughter and saw that she had clenching a bleeding arm while tears trailed down her face. Hinata put a hand over the wound to help keep it from bleeding and he stared at this before clenching his fists tight.

Normally his calm and composed figure started cracking and his teeth grinding together at the fact that Suigetsu had hurt his daughter.

He would _PAY _for what he did.

**"****Oi, kid, you're gonna scare ya kid." **

He blinked at the voice of Kurama and released a breath before looking back to the hole in the wall and sighing.

"That's gonna be a pain to fix." He muttered and then glanced back to the hole, his eyes still remaining red but he knew he would cool off in a minute and he would be fine.

"Himawari, are you ok, my little sunflower?" He asked his little girl who sniffled before nodding and wiped her tears away.

"Yeah, papa. It's only a scratch. I'll be fine." She said and again wiped away her tears, "Big brother…you need to go after him. I think he's in trouble, daddy."

He narrowed his eyes at this before nodding at this and moved to the hole in the wall.

"I'm going after Boruto. Sasuke, please watch after them." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded at this as Naruto then ran off to go find his son and bring him to explain everything that went down at dinner.

* * *

**Reply to comments: **

**Raven6224: I'm glad I'm making many people guess what is happening and it's not very predictable. The eye problem will still be a problem and I'm not planning on saying what it is anytime soon (sorry). Thank for the long comment, I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did with the previous chapter. **

**quantic-bolt: Thanks! I appreciate the comment. I'm trying my hardest to get everything spot on. Again, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Switchlolly007: Yeah, Sarada is kind a bitch but it's sort of how she's trying show concern about Boruto. Thanks for the comment! Hope you enjoy this chapter even though it is shorter than the previous couple of chapters. **


End file.
